


Awkward

by Mako_Rutledge



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Rutledge/pseuds/Mako_Rutledge
Summary: AU: "mako is a sex toy shop owner and got a call from a dumb client who stuck a large size dildo in his ass and crying out for help" © @sealrex





	Awkward

A week ago the salesgirl has warned she needs a day off today, the second employee has been sick, and this ill-starred evening Mako Rutledge was forced to save his own business himself. He has been sitting behind the counter in small sex toy shop. No purchaser. A laughing and confused pair came, laugh atover each showcase and leave in such a hurry when Mako looked at them. He collected a couple of online orders in boxes and now has sent buyers confirmation of payment and readiness to give away an order. And then the phone rang.  
\- Hello. I'm right here.  
He hasn't talked to customers for a long time. Horny pervs hardly will want to talk when they hear a male voice.  
\- Ummm, - hesitant start and nervous laugh on the other end of the line made Rutledge distract from the laptop display, - I think I've got a little.. problem.  
\- With our product? - puzzled asked Mako already presenting some ridiculous question about the exploitation of something.  
\- Yeah..  
\- Which ones?  
It was a bit annoying that because of embarrassment from the interlocutor he has to drag this information out of this guy. But at the same time, that was what made him focus on the dialogue.  
\- Hmm...The box says.., - rustling sound.  
Young lad`s voice identified the name and serial number. Mako, having doubted, plugged in the number in the database of the store, and grin so surprised. It was about a very large, damn, one of the most huge dildo.  
\- Okay. What exactly your problem is? You`ve forgotten to put new batteri...  
\- Yes, that's the problem! - he doesn't take a pause, - I put in. Stuck it. And this is a problem. This is a real goddamn problem.  
Mako blinked more puzzlemented staring at the image of the silicone penis on the display. The brain has not yet arranged the meager doses of information received.  
\- I can't help you if you do not tell me of the incident, - at the end he tried to soften the intonation.  
His client communication skills have not been that high lately. Otherwise, why did he hire sellers?  
The guy coughed, whined out briefly, collecting his thoughts.  
\- Anyway.. While it has not been easy, but I stuck it and I can not get it out.  
\- Stuck it..? - reflexively asked Mako while drawing in his head some very abstract, but frightening picture.  
\- Do you even work there or just kidding me ?! - the voice sounded evil.  
In spirit Rutledge cursed the whole weekend and sick leave.   
\- The more details you tell, the easier it will be to help you.  
Atleast when all the awkwardness passed to man, the guy's voice began to sound more confident.  
\- By the way so that it is more convenient for us to speak, what`s your name? I`m Mako.  
\- Jamie.  
Is it true to say “nice to meet” in this situation?  
\- So, Jamie.  
\- Details, yes. Anyhow, I took this huge dick, greased it with lubricant from your own store, by the way. By that time my butt was ready, I'm not really a fool and I prepared everything...  
Mako swallowed. At first he thought that the guy had a bad time with his girlfriend and now he was trying to resolve an awkward traumatic mishap. But not now.  
\- ... Of course, it did not goes in easily, I thought I'd died. And analgesic in lube wouldn't save ...  
Mako reached for a water bottle that was on the edge of the table, listened to Jamie's story, complementing the imaginary details.  
\- ... but I still brought it almost to the end.. um, as I could.. but can't get it out now! It still hurts every time. I has been tensing up as much and everything becomes impossible at all!  
Breathing in, breathing out. Silently so that it cannot be heard. Rutledge licked his lips, tried to concentrate. That`s, the problem had been serious. A guy who needs help is talking to him now. It's a little delicate. And holy crap, this guy likes big cocks! Actually, not to think too much about it.  
\- Mako, you're here?  
\- Aye aye. I was just looking for something that might help.  
\- So, are you?  
\- Hmm ... relaxing oils, I think, could help, - muttered Rutledge, of course, did not look for anything and just thought out what to do if exclude the help of the physician.  
Hard to picture, what would doc decide to do. The issue was one of competence.  
\- What? .. How can it help me?  
\- Either wait for the muscles to relax themselves, - Mako snapped.  
\- No, I'm obviously dying first! - it was panic in Jamie`s voice  
\- Well, look, don't be scared. Need to relax, now because of... ahem, large size is difficult, I guess.  
\- Oh, you guess?! - he laughed, - You'd think you been in my place.  
No, sure, but ...  
\- Don't be nervous. The more panic the more stress, and it may be more painful.  
As proof his words end of the line he heard a choked moan. Mako rose to his feet, left the table, began to circling around the store.  
\- So what's up with that oils? .. I don't wanna to call 911.  
\- Now, I just want you to relax, Jamie. Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, forgive me for asking?  
\- ... n-nope, - quiet and then moving again to a harsh tone, - Else, why would I call here?!  
Mako stood in the middle of the room.  
\- Ahem. So.. I dunno. Massage could help.  
\- I have no money for a masseuse, dude.  
\- But we have no other options.  
The sound Jamie made was full of pain and despair. Rutledge exhaled a deep breath, looked at his watch. Has exceeded two am. By then there are usually few buyers, only onlookers. Another moan made Mako flinch and mop his forehead with the back of his hand.  
\- Are you OK?  
\- I tried again but nothing happens. Still.  
\- ...i`ve only one idea, - dared Rutledge, - But you can take it for a violent threats.  
There was a short surprised laugh.  
\- It is strange to sexually harass someone who already has a dick in his ass.  
When he reached the front door Mako turned the sign “open” to “closed”.   
\- Hmm. Then I can offer to come to you with these oils and try to help relax.  
He tried to say it in the most businesslike tone, smooth and neutral. But Jamie laughed.  
\- Oh, really?  
\- Huh.  
\- Is it interesting for you?  
\- Just I can help.  
\- And I saw you, by the by, when I came yesterday. Exactly. You done business , big boss.  
For some reason the dialogue changed course and Jamie's intonations became kind of soft and enveloping.   
\- Mm-hm..  
\- Hey. Mako? Did you change your mind? - the tension returned to the voice.  
\- Right now I'm waiting for you to tell me the address. You're not internet customers, Jamie, because you came to us, didn't you?  
Exhausted chuckle.  
\- Then I will not find your address in the database.  
\- You seem rush to help, - Jamie grinned after he gave the address, - I`ll open the door but not very fasty. Walking is awkward, you know.  
\- Okay, I'll wait.  
He really was already looking for a bottle of massage oil that promised unearthly relaxation and grabbed a tube of cooling lubricant.   
It may be lucky that he was here at this hour.   
\- Will you really come?  
Mako caught the intonation which fever his body.  
\- It is not in my interest that a client suffer from our products, Jamie.   
\- And what is in your interests?  
\- To help you. And now I need to call a taxi.  
Today he wanted to be especially competent.

**Author's Note:**

> Visual: https://twitter.com/shaggyknowswhat/status/1109827028935688192


End file.
